


A Very Enterprising Christmas

by xPrinceElix



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPrinceElix/pseuds/xPrinceElix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Earth Christmas for a very enterprising bunch</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Enterprising Christmas

It was the first Christmas on Earth. Jim wasn’t sure what to do. His attention turned to the door where there was a crisp three rap knock on the door.

“Jim, you must open the door for me.”

Opening the door, Jim found a slightly green flushed Spock with a large tree right outside the door. “That’s… certainly something Spock… What is it?”

Spock hauled in the snowy tree and dragged it into the rented cabin’s common room. “I have read up on your Earth holiday Christmas. Though I am aware you do not believe in the man Jesus Christ, I am under the impression that this holiday is still of significance. Therefore I have procured the tree for Christmas.”

Jim looked at the tree then back at Spock, not knowing whether to laugh or well, laugh. “I think, you chopped down the wrong tree. I’m pretty sure that’s a Oak sapling.”

Looking over the tree and then shoving it into a holder to keep it upright, Spock tried to remember what tree was deemed for Christmas. Remembering no specification, he turned back to Jim and said, “I was unaware there was a certain type of tree for Christmas.”

“Uh, well usually one has a pine tree.”

Grabbing his axe, Spock moved quickly back to the door. “I will go get a pine tree now then. I believe there was one not too far away.”

Holding onto Spock’s forearm, Jim pulled Spock back inside. “It’s okay, don’t go killing anymore trees. I’m just glad you got something, I wasn’t even planning on celebrating Christmas.” Pressing a happy kiss to Spock’s mouth, Jim embraced the Vulcan gently.

Through the mental bond they shared, he felt Spock’s residual feeling of contentedness.

Over the next few days Jim, allowed Spock to decorate the cabin, helping him as Spock requested, but he could tell Spock was intent on celebrating Christmas for the first time. Jim didn’t want to encroach on something Spock seemed so excited about.

Although, as he looked at the large poster Spock made saying Merry Christmas, he felt a little taken aback. There on the wall in extremely large print was a PADD type out of Merry Christmas. Black letters and white background galore, posted on the wall with some white streamers hanging from it.

Spock was pleased with it, and Jim didn’t have the heart to tell him it looked more like a funerals version of Christmas.

The only thing Jim took charge of was the tree decoration. Which was a bit difficult to do, with the shape of the tree. He and Spock had gone to the store together to buy the ornaments, and Jim was a little embarrassed to be the only two fully grown males in the section amongst many women pulling around children picking out last minute decoration. Spock himself spent the entire time contemplating between reindeer and santa clause ornaments.

In the end Jim vetoed those and bought a few sets of gold, blue and red ornaments. “Let’s keep it simple okay? We can’t go wrong with division colors.”

When the ornaments went up initially, Spock grouped all of the colors together, leaving the exposed sides with distinct colors. All red, all gold or all blue, it took Jim a bit to convince Spock that order doesn’t matter on Christmas trees and it certainly doesn’t need to be color coordinated.

A few days before Christmas day, Spock alerted him to a message sent to their PADD.

“Doctor McCoy, asks permission to spend the holiday here.”

“Really, that’s a little polite for Bones.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “His actual message was, ‘Goddamnit Jim, I forgot about the holiday and Carol said we either are going to decorate the condo or spend it with family. With both of our families being batshit insane, we’re going to your place. Expect us on the twenty-second. Post script, External Initerial Dampener Boy and his boyfriend are coming with us too. Don’t forget to buy the bourbon.”

Jim laughed heartily. “That sounds more like him. Well Spock, it seems they miss us, we need to buy more food then.”

In two days, like promised there were a bunch of loud knocks and loud arguing beyond the door.

“Open your damn squinty eyes! We’re obviously at the right cabin. I know which one it is!” “That’s what you said the last three times, and guess who was there. NOT KIRK!”

As Jim opened the door, there stood a grumpy looking Leonard and Hikaru. Carol and Pavel were standing together sharing a large shawl ignoring the bickering.

“Jim, good to see you,” Leonard said. Looking over his shoulder at Hikaru he added, “I told you this was the right one.”

“Only, because Pavel had had the directions and could ACTUALLY READ THEM. Anyhow, good to see you Captain. I hope your holiday is going well,” Sulu stated.

As they all came inside, Spock came out of the kitchen with tea to put on the table. Exchanging pleasantries, Sulu went back outside and came back in dragging a large bag. When questioned, he replied, “this is our bag of gifts for the holiday” and then shoved it into the hall closet.

From the catching up, Jim found that Carol and Leonard were now engaged and Hikaru and Pavel were still doing well. It had been several months since he had seen them. Starfleet had mandated some ground time to receive some new updated information and tried to get different members of the enterprise crew to lecture at the now rebuilt academy.

“How are Nyota and Mr. Scott,” Spock inquired.

“They’re doing just lovely, they have a nice little place near San Francisco and Scotty has been mentoring young engineers. Nyota is a language bridge for the alien community,” Carol inputted brightly.

Jim nodded, a good fit for both of them.

“Ze expressed interest in this little reunion, perhaps you should inwite them too,” Chekov added.

“I did this morning,” was Spock’s response. “They will be coming tomorrow.”

The evening passed heartily. The relatively small cabin was constantly a buzz with conversation and laughing. There was a good deal of amusement over Spock’s sign, which Leonard made a point to bring to be the center of attention. 

As they lay in bed, Jim rolled onto Spock’s chest to look the other in the face. “Isn’t it nice to see them again?”

“If by nice, you mean another strain on ensuring to make enough food, then yes.”

Chuckling lightly, Jim kissed Spock and snuggled closer into his side. “I know you missed them too. But I understand how you feel. I can hear Bones snoring all the way in here.”

Spock said nothing and wrapped an arm around Jim’s shoulders. “I remember your aversion to Christmas, with your last real one with that cruel man, Frank was it? I hope you find this… satisfactory. I am aware it is not quite the standard holiday, but I have been attempting to making it sufficiently, festive.”

Unable to control his laughter Jim sat up. “I know you have been trying. And I really appreciate it. It’s perfect, Spock. You’re perfect.” Giving Spock a thankful kiss, Jim rested his forehead against the Vulcan’s. “I love you Spock.”

“And I, you, my thy’la.”

The arrival of Scotty and Uhura was met with thunderous enthusiasm. The cabin exploded into a mess of bodies trying to embrace others, even Spock cracked a small smile in the reunion of the group.

Another large bag was added to the hall closet for the Christmas day and the group settled into a comfortable arrangement in the common room around the tree to relate and retell stories.

“Remember that time Sulu forgot to disengage the dampener,” Chekov giggled.

Sulu look incredibly betrayed, but that look soon left, when Nyota reminded them of the time McCoy dropped a box of tribbles on the bridge and the entire ship was full of them in the next two days.

Jim couldn’t help, but feel extreme love for the people around him. He had forgotten exactly how close he was to everyone in the room. His previous roommate, the two people who made sure the ship was always going forward, the woman who saved his ass millions of times diplomatically with her quick tounge, the single person he would trust to manage the warp core, the woman who stood between her own father and the enterprise and Spock. The one who he would spend as long as he could live, with, the one who he would grow old with, the only one who ever really loved him truly and honestly.

That night the Starfleet officers fell asleep together in a heap of blankets and shared body warmth, like children again. A peace that Jim never thought he could obtain again after the Nero incident or the Khan ordeal, but it happened.

Christmas morning was there in a flash and present wrap was all over the room in a shower of color and ribbon.

Jim wasn’t surprised when Chekov ended up with the most gifts, who couldn’t love the youngest or brightest member of the bridge crew. He watched in almost paternal happiness as Chekov almost burst with happiness at Uhura’s gift of interplanetary theories on physics, that she translated herself, when she found out, he was disappointed it wouldn’t be translated into Standard.

He watched as the other officers opened their gifts, being especially amused with McCoy’s mixed look of irritation and mirth at his new office sign, “Beware I’m grumpy and I will hypo you.”

When the others finally insisted he open his own gifts, Jim just smiled and unwrapped everything gently. A set of hypos from Bones (expected), a book on healty eating also from Bones (with a scribbled, you better follow this or I’ll be putting you on the fat boy plan), a prototype of a new phaser from Carol, an elaborately drawn map of one of their first explored system made by Sulu and Chekov, a guide to all of the previous builds and additions to the Enterprise from Scotty, an anthology from Kirk’s favorite non-human writer with a translation from Uhura, and from Spock a large stack of letters labeled “to be read discreetly.”

Jim beamed out at his crew, no, his family and was the happiest he had ever been in his life. This was it. He had spent his life running from cops, and jumping off shuttles, and committing crimes, and even dying, looking for it, and it had been there this entire time.

The rush that finally filled the void.

His crew.

His family from the Enterprise.

The only ones who stayed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't even Christmas, but it's okay. I wrote this like, two years ago. But it is one of my favorite fics that I've ever written, so I figured I'd post as as my first ever official internet published one. Please let me know if you find any errors. This is unbetaed.


End file.
